


test

by RoboBearMagnet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggplant Emoji, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, eyes emoji, from the glasses on the bedside table, hal is watching, he knows what happened merely hours before..., sweat emoji, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/pseuds/RoboBearMagnet
Summary: testing embedding images for a comicref:img src="URL LINK" width="100%" alt="image"^between <>
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	test

and so

they slept together

until early morning light

ignoring their endless misery

with everlasting might

@roboBeasty on twotter

**Author's Note:**

> @amaliDoodles was my former handle for @roboBeasty! I ain't stealing anyones art, it's mine <33


End file.
